Running With Cassia
by CassiaLiv
Summary: This Story is about Victor's soulfinder Cassia, a very gifted savant on the run from a group of people trying to capture her for her fore reading this story I would advise you to make sure you have read all 3 of the books as it may cause some spoilers! Please Review! :) I DO NOT OWN OWN THE FINDING SKY SERIES
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Are you one of us?"

"Yes"

"What is your gift savant?"

"I will not tell you."

She let out a horrifying scream...

"Now I will ask you again. What is your gift?"

"I-I-I bring back those who have died"

"You will provide a good service to us. We are taking her with us."

Two men grabbed her firmly by the arms and dragged her away...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Well where is she?" asked Victor eagerly.

"Give me a minute" replied Crystal, "Somewhere far... Maybe China? I'm not sure, she is somewhere really dark."

"I need you to be certain" said Victor sternly.

"I'm trying I'm trying" she sounded annoyed now.

"Chill Victor" said Xav.

"Ok China is definitely where she is" she sounded convinced now.

"Great I'll be gone by morning I'll go tell mam and dad" Victor said now satisfied.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Saul asked his voice full of concern.

"No you need to stay here with mam and watch the _kids _ you know how stupid they can get." He cracked a smile.

"_Hey I'm no kid at least I have my soulfinder!" _ said Zed.

"_I'm in college so I myself am not clarified as a kid either" _said Yves.

"_Zed you will always be the kid" _said Trace.

"As I was saying I will leave early tomorrow so I'm going to pack and rest now."

The alarm rang early in the morning as his flight was at 11am. He felt excited and anxious, but he also had a feeling something would go wrong. He had this feeling as when Sky and Zed found each other, Sky was kidnapped and Zed nearly killed. Also Crystals "friend" had brainwashed Karla, Diamond, Sky and Phoenix The flight was an hour delayed and Victor could feel the patience dying inside him. He had known for some while now that he would need to find his soulfinder soon.

He finally got on the plane and found his seat beside a woman around his age who seemed to try and flirt with him whenever possible.

"_What's so funny?" _ asked Zed though his voice was not as distinctive since he was not as close.

"_Ah you know because I am so handsome I am receiving some strong comments about how I look, you know, same old same old" _replied Victor.

"_You know as you get older the 'handsomeness' you have fades so that means that I will be the best looking for a while now, isn't that right Sky?" _ says Zed smugly.

"_Always, sorry Victor" _replies Sky.

When he arrived in China he was already feeling a stronger bond that would show him where to find his new soulfinder. But first he looked for a hotel and ate at the café just down the road where he made his reservation.

Shortly afterwards he started his search but every time he felt as if he knew where she was he came to a dead end, so he retraces his steps until he finds another dead end. After a couple of hours of no process he made his way back to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cassia woke up in a dimly lit enclosed room with no windows with a mirror. As she looked at her reflection she realised her hair was tousled, her clothes in shreds and then she realised a sharp pain coming from her left cheek. As she raised her head and looked at her face she realised she had a gash across her cheek. Although she looked awful and she was in pain she had one other feeling inside her: hope. She was now experiencing that someone looking for her possibly to help her.

Shortly after she had thoroughly examined herself the man who had questioned her before came into the room. He was formally dressed, tie, shirt, and a suit jacket and trousers to finish it introduced himself as Dragon. He seemed like a cooperative person until he started talking. He then explained what he wanted me to do. He was planning to create a large group of savants along with his own, who would expose themselves to humans and not live in secrecy anymore. He believed that we should rule and not live in secrecy. So with help that Cassia would 'willingly' provide he would fulfill those plans. But first he had to find the plans to do so. A savant that has long been gone had wrote the plans of the steps to take to take over the humanity. So that was the job assigned to Cassia. To revive this certain savant so he could find out where the plans are.

"No" she said.

"No what?"

"I refuse to help you with this task"

"And why is that?"

"Because you will not succeed and you can't make me!"

"Oh but what you don't understand is that we can make you. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Joseph, enter!"

A huge, built up man walked into the room quietly and stood beside Dragon.

"Now you see sweet Cassia Joseph has the power to manipulate your mind so I would advise you to do this the easy way and avoid yourself from getting hurt. So what do you say?"

"No"

"Joseph see to it that she understands."

As Dragon left the room another horrifying scream was heard.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Victor started his search again the next morning. He felt a pull in the direction of the abandoned part of the town where he was directed to the outside of a rundown orphanage. He sent a quick message to Crystal to see if she could clarify if he was in the right area. He received a quick response confirming that it was.

Since the place looked like as if it was on the verge of collapsing Victor took extra care to be careful on what he stepped on as he approached the building. His heart was racing and a wave of fear and excitement was flowing through him. He climbed through a window when he heard screams and pleads of mercy someone begging to have them to stop hurting them. Soon after he heard footsteps and he left. The screaming stopped and whoever was in the building left as he saw a car reversing and driving down the road. He immediately knew that they had his soulfinder, but how did they know he was here and what did they want from him...?

When Cassia was in the car she felt the presence as if someone was calling to her but she dared not say a word. Instead she risked sending a message telepathically to anyone who could hear her

"_Please help me, please please, Head to Graveyard of the Buried Savants"._

Instantly Victor heard the message and he realised that she truly was his soulfinder but he also knew she was in serious trouble. He sent her a quick message

"_Don't worry I will help you"_

He did not risk anything else as he knew the other savants might be listening.

Cassia fought a cry of happiness as she knew someone was trying to help her and it was her soulfinder. As she was progressing on a plan she realised she was at the Graveyard of the Buried Savants. Joseph dragged her over to the only tomb in the Graveyard and when she saw it she immediately knew it was the tomb of Jacol, the savant that had planned revolution. She felt a sick feeling in her stomach as she now knew what would be in store for her. She was forced to kneel on the ground and she was told to revive Jacol. When she refused she was beaten by Joseph who seemed to think it was amusing. After several beatings Cassia gave in and without any help she got up and she regained her senses and called upon Jacol...

Victor headed towards the Graveyard but he knew that whatever business had to be done there may have already finished and his soulfinder could have left. But he continued on. When he reached the Graveyard he cautiously got closer to the scene. He saw his soulfinder bloody and weak lying on the ground barely moving. He saw two men talking to some tall majestic looking person. Victor got closer to his soulfinder and he brought her behind the tomb where they could not be seen. Victor spoke reassuringly to her, that he would get her out of here, to a safe place. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She instantly lifted her head towards him and kissed him. He instantly kissed back. She felt as if she was safe in his strong arms. When they broke away they came back to reality. Victor realised that she was too weak to run to the car, so he scooped her up into his arms and made a break for it.

Donovan reacted fast and shouted at him to stop. Joseph then ran towards them. He easily could catch up with them so Victor put Cassia on her feet and told her to run to the car. Victor turned around and took out his pistol. He shot it and it hit Joseph's leg and he fell to the ground in agony. For good measure Victor knocked him unconscious. Then he ran to the car got in and sped off.


	5. Chapter 4

"Are they following us?" asked Cassia hysterically.

"No I don't think so" Victor replied with a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok? What did they do to you? What happened back there?" He quizzed her.

"I'm ok it's just a small cut..."

"JUST a SMALL cut! You must have be in agony! But you don't need to worry I can take you back to Xav. He's a healer, you will be okay."

"They tortured me I had to do it. It was terrible, but they made me. That guy you shot could manipulate me so I would have done it either way. I'm so sorry but they tortured me to do it..."

"To do what?"

"They made me get Jacol"

Victor was shocked into silence. After what seemed like an hour to Cassia he asked "How did you do it? He's dead it is not possible for him to be alive."

"I used my gift"

"And what was that?"

"I brought him back from the dead."

Once again Victor said nothing. "We can't go back to my family. They will be searching for you won't they?"

"Yes."

"Maybe you should rest after what has happened I will wake you up when I find a place for us to stay."

"Ok."

In about 15 minutes Cassia was flat out, exhausted.

Then Victor sent a message to Saul. "_Dad I found her but we are facing a problem. Jacol is back and they are after her. We won't return home as it will put the rest of the family in danger. Keep safe and be prepared." _Victor hoped Saul would receive the message as it was over an incredibly long distance.

He received no reply but he just hoped he received the message. He didn't dare call on his phone in case that the other savants had already found out who he was and was tracking his phone.

Some hours later they arrived at a hotel and Victor checked them in to a two-bedroom apartment. He cancelled his other reservation. The woman behind the counter then said that there was only a one-bedroom apartment left due to lack of rooms available.

They headed upstairs to their bedroom and they immediately got changed and decided to go have dinner.

As they headed downstairs Victor says that this would be their dinner to celebrate finding each other. He also said that they would not talk about the events that had happened recently, they were just here to enjoy themselves.

They got a table in the corner of the room and ordered their meals. As they were waiting they asked each other questions about their lives.

"So tell me about you and your family" said Cassia.

"Well I live with my family with 7 brothers: Trace and his soulfinder Diamond, Uriel, he hasn't found his yet, Will, he hasn't found his soulfinder either, Xav and his soulfinder Crystal, a soulseeker, so that is how I was able to find you, Yves and his wife Phoenix and last of all Zed and his soulfinder Sky. My dad is Saul and my mam is Karla. What about you?"

"My mam died when I was 15. She was so nice, really pretty full of life. My dad left us after I was born. I have a sister called Sophia; she is 14 and has luckily found her soulfinder. She is living with him since I decided to search for my soulfinder. I was becoming desperate but I hated leaving her but I knew, her soulfinder, David would mind her."

"Why didn't you revive your mother if you don't mind me asking?"

"No it's ok. I don't know where she is."

"Are there consequences of you bringing people back?"

"It is a very powerful but dangerous gift. Jacol had died of something natural so it did not drain much from me. But if I had to revive someone who had gotten shot or had died in a car crash I could possibly suffer from memory loss. The most extreme case would be death."

"You wouldn't want to be doing that often then, ok away from the subject again, I know a great game that we could play to get to know each other!"

"A game seriously" Cassia replied ready to start laughing.

"Yea why not it's called truth and we take it in turn asking questions and you only have one pass so be careful what you use it on, you go first"

"Ok, what is your favourite colour?" she said.

"Blue, come on I can be more creative than that."

"What's your idea of a perfect date?" Victor asked.

"Nothing beats this."

"Oh good answer" he said as he smiled.

"Ok um... what's the weirdest place you've ever thrown up?" Cassia asked.

"Uhhhhhh Haha I remember, I went to McDonalds and I ordered my food and sat down, next minute i puked all over my food before I got to eat it."

The waiter then came with their food and as Cassia looked down at it as it was placed in front of her she pulled a frown "Maybe I shouldn't of asked that question..."

"If it helps, that happened when I was 14." Victor replied mouth full of food.

"My turn again, what celebrity do you have a crush on?" Victor asked.

"That would definitely be Max Irons, but I have found someone better now"

"And that would be..."

"You, duh!"

"Why thank you" Victor said.

The waiter then came over and took their plates "Would you like the dessert menu?"

"Yes please" replied Victor.

He returned with the menus and immediately Cassia knew what she was getting:

"I'll have a sticky toffee pudding please."

"Okay and sir will I leave you for a minute to decide?"

"No I'll have the same as her."

"Ok your desserts will be served momentarily."

"Thank you."

When they received their pudding they didn't talk as they were too busy devouring the food because it was so tasty. Afterwards Victor payed for the meal and they then headed to the bar.

_**Author's Note: I realised in the last chapter that I accidently changed the name Dragon to Donovan. From now on he will be called Dragon but he is not Dragon from Stealing Phoenix. Thanks a million and please review! :)**_


	6. Chapter 5

The next day Victor and Cassia checked out of the hotel as Victor insisted that they would have to keep moving or they will find us. Victor pulled in at a gas station and filled the tank. They knew that it would be a long drive. To keep their mind off the recent events Victor started up the truth game again.

"What's your favourite movie?" asked Victor.

"Oh I love twilight breaking dawn, that was brilliant! What about you?"

"Lord of the Rings probably"

"Who is your favourite author?" asked Victor.

"P.C. and Kristin Cast. They wrote the House of Night series, the best books ever! You are asking crap questions today so I'm going to make them more intersting. Have you ever had a crush on a teacher?" said Cassia.

"Yea. Mind you she was young and very flirty. I was 13 at the time haha. What is the stupidest thing you have done in public?" asked Victor.

"I fell on a banana peel surprisingly enough. I thought it would never be possible hahaha"

Cassia leaned onto Victor's shoulder and closed her eyes, she realised that she had never been this close to him and she felt nervous and her heart sped up. After a couple of hours she feel asleep but woke up when she heard the car engine sputtering. She heard Victor curse.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Out of gas"

"You must be joking." Cassia sat up. "We are in the middle of nowhere!"

"We will sleep in the car for the night don't worry, we have plenty of food and water and phones to contact people."

"Ok." Cassia started to get up but Victor pulled her back. "Hey come back here" he said mockingly. He let down his chair and lay back. Cassia rested her head on his chest. Her heart was beating erratically. She looked up at Victor. Then Victor lowered his head and he pressed his lips against hers. Cassia was overwhelmed and she kissed him back. She felt like her heart stopped beating and she couldn't breathe. When they broke away she smiled.

"Am I that good" joked Victor.

Cassia laughed and said "You're perfect."

They fell asleep in each others arms.


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Please let me know what you think of the of the book so far maybe some good truth questions you would like to find the answer to about Cassia and Victor. Please rate and review!**


	8. Chapter 6

Victor looked up and he looked down at Cassia. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. As he lay there with his arm wrapped around her he looked at his watch. It was half nine so he decided to contact Saul.

_Dad can you hear me? I'm safe with Cassia, we will stay for longer, let me know if anything happens._

After what seemed like an hour he got a faint reply.

_All is good... Karla is... Please come home soon... To meet Cassia._

Victor let out a sigh of relief. Then Cassia woke up and gave Victor a good morning kiss. "What a nice thing to receive in the morning" said Victor. "I know I am so awesome" says Cassia.

"Well we better find some gas" says Victor. Cassia sits up and stretches. "Have you got a petrol can?" she asks. "Oh yeah, let me check" replied Victor. He walks around to the back of the car and opens the boot. Inside lies a petrol can which was full with petrol. "I forgot about this" he says.

"So you 'pretended' that we had no petrol so we could sleep cramped up in the car in the middle of nowhere when I could have been relaxing in a five star hotel!" Cassia laughs. Thank God she is not angry Victor thought.

"I would never" Victor replied with a put on shocked face. Then Victor put the petrol in the car and they once again drove. Shortly after they reached a large town and they checked into a hotel. Since they did not have many clothes they went shopping. After they stocked up on new clothes Victor decided that they should go get something to eat. They decided to eat at the hotel.

When they were paying the bill Dragon walked in along with Joseph. Thankfully Victor and Cassia had their backs to them.

"Don't turn around but Dragon and Joseph are here" Cassia muttered under her breath.

"Shit we need to get out of here."

Victor payed the bill and they went out a back door. There was no way out. They had to go back through the restaurant. As they were exiting the restaurant someone punched Victor and he was knocked to the ground. As he fell Cassia screamed. Dragon made a grab for her but before he was in reach he was punched in the face and knocked unconscious. Meanwhile waiters and bartenders had Joseph and Jacol in a hold.

"Are you alright?" asked a man.

"Yes I'm ok" said Cassia.

"What is all the racket about?!" demanded the manager who walked from the kitchen. His face was fuming.

"A misunderstanding that's all. I will be ringing the police."

"No need", Victor replied. 5 FBI agents rushed into the restaurant and arrested the men.

Later on that day Victor and Cassia drove to a new town. They were quiet during the journey as Cassia was recovered from the shock.

"Are they really gone? she whispered quietly.

"Yes they can't bother us anymore."

They once again checked into a new hotel. While Cassia took a shower Victor sent a message to Saul.

_Hey dad I think we can come home now, the guys were arrested at a restaurant today._

Saul replied moments later with a tone of relief

_Thank God you're safe. Let us know when you are on the way back._

_I will._

Cassia walked out of the bathroom wearing her short nightgown.

"Well hello sexy" Victor said.

"Oh shut up" Cassia replied. She walked over to Victor and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him. After about 10 minutes Victor asked her "You sure you want to?" in which Cassia replied "Ever since the day I saw you" Then Victor brought her over to the bed.

_**Author's Note: Please let me know what you think and any questions you want to ask please ask away! :)**_


	9. Chapter 7

Cassia woke up the next morning in Victor's arms. She slid away quietly and put on her clothes. Afterwards she decided to pack presuming that they would be leaving the hotel to go back to Victor's house.

"Morning sleepyhead. Are you going to get up anytime soon?" she said to him.

"Yea sure. I was planning on heading home today is that ok with you?" he replied.

"Yes I have everything packed"

"Well thank God your very organised" he said.

"Ha. What time is the flight?"

"4pm"

"Ok you get dressed so we can go down to breakfast and check out."

"Ok I'm getting up"

Soon after they had checked out of the hotel and were in the airport. While they were waiting for the plane to take off Victor decided to message Saul.

_We are on the plane now, we should be home late tonight. Hope you're all okay._

_Can't wait Karla has been worried sick about the pair of you. See you later._

Satisfied with his answer he sat back and let out a sigh. Cassia looked over to him and smiled. Finally going home to live a happy life with Cassia. Karla will love her. I'm sure she will get along well with Diamond. The pilot then announced that the plane will be taking off and the seatbelt warning appeared. Everyone fastened their seatbelts. Some people look nervou, some with plastic bags and others chewing toffees to prevent their ear popping. Victor looked at the small tv in front of him and decided to browse what they had on offer to watch. Cassia was sleeping on the chair next to him. He decided to put on The Avengers Assemble considering that it should be good as it was rated well in the cinemas. After he finished watching the film the air hostess came around with some food and drink. Victor purchased two fantas, one for him and one for Cassia when she woke up. Shortly afterwards he went to the bathroom and when he came back Cassia was awake.

"Did you buy this?" she asked pointing to the coke.

"Yea that's yours I got it earlier"

"Thanks, so tell me about your family again I don't want to be clueless when we get there"

"Well dad is Saul and mam is Karla. Zed is the youngest he is very annoying and childish. His soulfinder is Sky. Yves is at school with Zed, his soulfinder is Phoenix, Xav also has a soulfinder called Crystal, a soulseeker. Crystal's sister Diamond is Trace's soulfinder. Will and Uriel are the only ones now without their soulfinders."

"Wow. I probably won't remember all them. I'll mix them all up."

They talked through the rest of the flight. Then the pilot announced again to fasten your seatbelts as they were about to land.

"Here we go" Cassia mumbled.

"You'll be fine" Victor replied with a smile.

_**Authour's Note: Please, please please review, if I get more reviews I will update sooner and be more dedicated! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


End file.
